


The Legend of Lup: Breath of the Wild

by BunnyLexicon, SiobhanRobotnik



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Majora's Mask, breath of the wild AU, will add more tags as characters and things come up!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2020-07-09 04:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19881577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyLexicon/pseuds/BunnyLexicon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiobhanRobotnik/pseuds/SiobhanRobotnik
Summary: 100 years ago the calamity struck.A kingdom decimated. 4 champions gone. A hero almost lost. And a princess on her own.100 years pass, and an elf awakens in a chamber, with no memory of how he got there.





	1. Awaken

**Author's Note:**

> Before we start this I wanna give a quick shout out to Bunny and Volga for being nerds with me and RPing this out with me!  
> The RP itself was a lot of fun and I'm excited for the RPs we're working on, and the ones to come~  
> I hope you all enjoy this Breath of the Wild AU with TAZ characters~

Darkness… That was all he could see… For how long? He had no idea…

And then… light...

“ _Taako..._ ” a gentle voice called.

Taako… That was… him, right?

“ _Taako… Wake up…_ ” the voice called again.

Mismatched eyes slowly opened. The left, a light blue with golden flecks. The right, a piercing silver.

He groaned a bit as he sat up and looked around. He was in a bare room, the only things in it were the bed he was in, and a pedestal not too far from him.

Where… was he…?

The voice spoke again, beckoning him to take the item that was on the pedestal. He took a moment to get his bearings before getting up, still a bit wet from the liquid that had been surrounding him in the bed, chamber, thing.

Platinum blond hair cascaded down his back as he stood up. His hair reached down to just past his knees. He wobbled a bit as he walked, unsure of how long he’d been asleep. After getting himself to stop wobbling as he walked, he made his way to the pedestal and picked up the item on it.

The voice explained that it was known as the Sheikah Slate. Once Taako had picked up the slate, the door opened, causing him to jump a bit. Taako blinked a bit before he walked through, seeing a set of chests. He opened them and found some… less than desirable looking clothes… Well, he couldn’t be too picky right now, since he was almost naked. As he was putting them on, he noticed… he was covered in scars…

What had happened to him?

After a few moments and once he’d been dressed and placed the device on his belt, he found himself outside. Seeing a cliff up ahead, the elf rushed to it as he pulled his hair into a low pony-tail. It was… a breathtaking sight of the land, a large castle in the distance.

“Wow…” he whispered, staring at the view. After a few moments, movement from far off caught his attention.

Looking towards it, he saw a figure down the hill.

The hooded cloak of the figure was a deep royal blue. They stared back at Taako for a few moments, holding a snow white staff in their hands, a lantern hanging in the inner circle at the top. After another moment, they turned and walked down a bit to a small sheltered area under an outcropping rock. They sat down on a log that was placed by a campfire.

Silent. And yet, almost beckoning.

And almost… familiar?

No.

No, that left an uncomfortable itch in his mind…

Letting out a small noise of confusion, and ignoring the itch, Taako made his way down to them.

“Uh, hail and well met?” he greeted.

“Oho~ Well met stranger. It’s rather unusual to see another soul in these parts.” the robed figure said. She was an older woman with a tired face, but a kind smile. She had dark skin and short white hair.

“Yeah…” he rubbed the back of his neck.

“I actually just… came out of that cave.” he added, pointing back to the cave up the hill he had just exited.

“... Hey this… this is uh… probably gonna sound weird but… Where am I?” he asked.

“This is the Great Plateau. According to legend, this is the birthplace of all of Hyrule.” the woman said, pointing to the temple in the distance.

“That temple… Long ago it was a sight of many sacred ceremonies. But, ever since the kingdom’s decline almost 100 years ago, it has been long since abandoned, left in a state of decay. Another forgotten entity. A mere ghost of its former self…”

“Huh…” Taako muttered to himself as he listened. He perked up a bit as he heard the voice from before, telling him to look at the slate and head for the marker on it. He blinked a bit as he took the slate off his belt and looked at the map, seeing the marker.

“Something wrong dear?” the woman asked.

“Just… something I think I need to check out…” the blond answered, looking towards where the marker was pointing.

“Of course. I’ll be here. These old bones can’t really wander much anymore.” she said.

Taako nodded and headed for where to the marker was.

  


After a couple run ins with some monsters, he made it to the marker, another pedestal in its place. The voice prompted him to place the slate on it. Taako tilted his head a bit as he carefully placed the device on the pedestal.

“ _Sheikah Tower Activated._ ”

“ _Please watch for falling rocks._ ”

“Wait wha-” Taako was interrupted as symbols started to glow above, and the area shook. Taako yelped as he fell over and the tower began to rise from the ground.

As it did, several other towers rose in the distance across the kingdom, and seemed to activate.

After it stopped, Taako stood up and looked around a bit.

“ _Try… Try to remember…_ ”

Taako looked towards the castle as he heard the voice, seeing a light coming from the castle, and went to the edge of the tower that was overlooking the castle.

“ _You have been asleep for the past 100 years._ ”

“Wha…-” Taako yelped again as the ground began to shake again. He looked back towards the castle to see… something rising from underneath it…

“ _The beast… When the beast regains its true power, this world will face its end._ ” the voice said. A dark energy encircled the castle, black with moving flecks of greens and blues and reds and oranges. A large formation of it moved towards the top of the castle, encircling it as a maw opened from this form and roared.

Taako stared at the castle, a budding horror gnawing at the pit of his stomach.

“ _Now … You must hurry, Taako. Before it’s too late…_ ”

Taako simply stared out at the castle for a long moment. He took a deep breath and started walking around the top of the tower, trying to find a way down.

\--- _Meanwhile_ \---

Silently, and with the stealth of a trained assassin, a man of his own right, made his way from the desert lands of the lush oasis and deadly sands, onto the quiet and chaotic Plateau.

Something felt wrong, and he was going to investigate. He had been traveling for three days now.

The world as he knows it, has always been chaotic, and yet, peaceful. His scimitar being his pride and joy throughout his childhood, even now, in this drastic world, had been constant.

He had a feeling he was supposed to wait here, and his gut was never wrong. So, here he would wait, and see what the Goddesses and Fate have in store for him.

As he quietly meditates, the creatures around would leave him alone for the most part. He wasn’t sure why though.

His cloak hides his entire body, face and all. And yet, a bright and colorful heart shaped mask, aiding in hiding his face, an eye glowing.

_Soon._

__


	2. A New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taako is set off to travel the plateau to find the shrines and collect the treasures in them
> 
> And, he meets a friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for joining me here again for chapter 2!  
> An soon you'll know the identity of the hooded figure from the last chapter~

Taako made his way down the tower thanks to the outcroppings that came out of the tower.

Still sucked.

“Ho!”

And in flies the old woman on a paraglider, as she landed, she used her staff to steady herself. Taako jumped and yelped out in surprise as she landed next to him.

“My my… What an enigma.” she said, looking up at the tower.

“Once this tower went up, others like it have erupted all over the land. It’s as if… a long-dormant power has awoken.”

Taako blinked a bit at the woman.

“Uh… What…?   
  


“If… you don’t mind me asking, did anything… odd happen while you atop the tower?” she asked.

“... I… I heard a voice… I mean, I’ve been hearing it since I woke up.” Taako shrugged.

“A voice? Did you happen to recognize it?”

Taako paused for a long moment.

“... I… I think so…? It… It kinda sounded familiar… But I… I can’t place who’s it is…”

“I see… Well, that is… unfortunate.”

Taako gave a small nod.

“... So uh… would you happen to know… how I can leave this place?” he asked.

“Would you mind listening to the musings of an old woman first, young one?”

The blond elf paused for a moment before he nodded.

“Sure.”

The woman nodded and pointed towards the castle with her staff.

“I assume you caught sight of that atrocity that it enshrouding the castle. That… is the Hunger. One hundred years ago, that vile entity brought the one prospurous kingdom of Hyrule to ruin. I came suddenly and consumed all in its path. So many innocents were lost because of it. And it festers now, building up its strength for the time it will unleash its blight upon the land once more… And it appears that moment is coming soon.” she said. Taako listened intently, looking out at the castle.

“... Tell me… Do you intend to make your way to the castle?” she asked. There was a long pause from the elf.

“... Yeah…” He had no idea why… but he  _ knew _ he had to go to the castle…

“Mm.” the old woman hummed.

“It would seem you have a problem then. On this isolated plateau, we are surrounded on all sides by steep cliffs with no way down. It is impossible to climb, and if you were to try and jump, well… no death would be more certain. Or more foolish.  _ Of course _ , if you had a paraglider like mine, that would be a different story.” she said.

“Soooooooooo, is there anyway I could have that paraglider? Or like, do you know where I can find one?” Taako asked. She chuckled.

“Worry not, I will happily give you mine. But, not for nothing.”

Taako sighed dramatically.

“ _ Of course. _ ” he muttered.

“What'd ya want?” he asked out loud.

“Follow me.” the woman said as she started walking up a small incline, stopping at the edge. Taako tilted his head to the side a bit and followed her up.

“Do you see that structure over there? It started to glow one the towers rose.”

“Yeah, I see it.”

“Seems like it would have treasure inside, no? A fair trade I say. Treasure for a paraglider.” the said, giving a coy smile.

Taako thought for a moment before smiling.

“Alright. Sounds fair~”

“Well, go on then.” she nudged the elf with het staff.

“Yeah yeah, I’m going, I’m going.” he laughed, grinning as he rushed into the shrine.

He placed the slate on the pedestal that was outside it, and the shrine changed from orange to blue as the door opened.

“Whoa…” he whispered. He stepped into the shrine and looked around a bit before it suddenly started going down, causing Taako to give a small yelp.

\---

The man in a deep dark blue cloak wandered into the temple as the elf traveled to the tower and rose it.

This place was familiar.

But not too familiar.

But not too not familiar.

\---

After about five or so minutes, he came back up. He went off to the side of the shrine, and, seeing a large metal box, he held the slate out and managed to lift the box with the newly gained rune.

“Hella~” he chuckled a bit, moving it around in the air.

“It seems you managed to get your hands on the Spirit Orb. Well done.” the old woman chuckled as she stood behind Taako. The elf gave a startled yelp as the box was dropped and splashed into the water.

He turned to her, placing a hand on his chest.

“Uh, yeah… I have like… no idea how to give it to you though it kinda… flew into my chest after a monk gave it to me?”

“I see… Well, on this plateau, there are three more shrines. Bring me the treasures from each one, and  _ then _ I’ll give you the glider.” she said.

Taako squinted his mismatched eyes at her.

“Hold on,  _ that _ wasn’t part of the deal.”

“Oh? Well I suppose I changed my mind then. I’m sure it won’t be a problem for someone like you.”

“... You’re lucky I need that damn thing.” he grumbled.

“Happen to know where the other shrines are?” he asked.

“Perhaps looking from a high place would help.” she suggested, nodding towards the tower.

“How about the top of the tower?”

Taako looked at the tower and groaned.   
  


“ _ Fuck _ .”

“I have another trick to share with you for you effort. Look at your map on the slate.” the women said. Taako arched an eyebrow and pulled up the map. The woman then proceeded to explain what to do next in order to teleport to shrines and tower.

Taako followed along with her instructions and soon found himself on top of the tower that had just rose.

“That was hella~” he grinned, looking out at the plateau.

“I’m surprised it took you so long to catch up to me~” the old woman said, standing right next to Taako. The blond jumped back.

“What the!?  _ How the fuck-!? _ ”

She laughed.

“Leave an old woman to her secrets~”

“.......... O-Ok???????” Taako simply just, looked back out to the plateau and managed to find the other shrines, and made his way to each of them, having no problems.

Until the last one, which was located up a snowy mountain. Having no warm clothes, he found a way to keep warm by making some food with some spicy peppers, and used it to help him up the mountain. It… worked, for the most part.

He emerged from the shrine, and used the last rune to create a column of ice from the nearby water. Taako smirked as he jumped onto the column, but lost his footing on the slippery ice and fell into the freezing water below. As he breached the surface, he let out a loud gasp and quickly used the slate to teleport him back to the first shrine. Thankfully, the outside of the shrine felt… warm… So he curled up against the inner wall of it for a few moments until he dried off and wasn’t shivering as badly.

As he waited, he heard a voice, different then the one he had been hearing since he woke up, and instructed him to go to where all the shrines met on the map.

Taako gave a confused look before he looked at the map, and managed to find where he was supposed to go next.

The temple the old woman had told him about when he first woke up.

After another couple minutes, he stood up and headed to the temple.

It was night time now, the blond elf hadn’t even noticed it took most of the day to find and clear all the shrines.

Once he was at the temple, he noticed… someone inside… they were sitting in front of the large Goddess Statue, maybe meditating?

Taako tilted his head to the side in confusion and walked in.

“... Hello?” he called.

The other turned, their face hidden by their hood and heart-shaped mask. The mask sent shivers down Taako’s spin, and he wasn’t sure why…

“... Hello?” the figure echoed.

“... Who are you? And how’d you get here? I was told the cliff was too steep to climb up and down.”

The figure lifted the mask up, revealing dark skin and bright red eyes.

“Whoever told you that’s an idiot? The climb isn’t that bad. It is kinda steep, but certainly not steep enough to make it unclimbable.”

Taako was taken aback a bit.

“... Wha…?” so… why had the woman said otherwise?

“What? You didn’t think I just jumped up here, did you?” the man asked, walking over with a friendly smile on his face.

“No I…” Taako shook his head.

“What are you doing up here anyway?” he asked. The man shrugged, giving a small laugh.

“I was taught to trust my gut, and my gut said to come he-” he paused, looking the blond over.

“... When… When was the last time you bathed?” he suddenly asked. Taako was silent for a moment.

“I uh… I’m not really sure…” he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I was… I was out for… for a long while…” he added, remembering back to when the voice had said he had been asleep for 100 years.

“Come on, let’s find you somewhere to bathe. No offense, but you look like you had been covered in mud and blood.” he said, pulling out a lanturn to see better.

“You also look a moment away from frostbite. Follow me.” he said as he started walking. Taako looked back at the temple for a moment before following after the other.

“Thanks. I’m Taako by the way. What’s your name?” he asked.

The man smiled.  _ Taako, eh? _

“My name’s Remy. I’m guessing you’re a fledgling?” Remy was, at least a bit taller then Taako was. Taako gave a confused look.

“No. I’m an adult.” he said.

“You seem like a lost kitten lost in the rain. No offense.” Remy said, leading Taako to a nicely sized pond.

“It’s not the hottest, but it’s clean water. And probably a lot warmer than the icicles in your hair.”

Taako nodded and pulled his shirt off as he got into the water.

Even his back was covered in scars.

_ Oh my fucking god, this kid, adult? Their fucking????? They need a component adult holy shit _

“I can look for something that’ll get the oil out of your hair if you want?” Remy offered.

“Thanks. That’d be great.” Taako nodded.

After about ten minutes, Remy returned and handed what he’d found to Taako.

“So, what’s your story?” he asked.

Taako paused at the question, thinking it over…

And that’s when he realized…  _ truly _ realized… He couldn’t… remember  _ anything _ before waking up…   
“I… I’m not… I don’t know… a-actually… I just… I just sorta… woke up in a cave… and I… I heard a voice… and it lead me outside and…”

“...... Taako, buddy, pal?”

Taako looked at Remy. There was… a lost look in his mismatched colored eyes…

“In literally **_any_** other situation you’d probably be dead. But, you’re here for a reason. So fuck it. Just tell me if you start hearing stuff again, ok?”

Taako nodded.

“Ok…”

“ _... Taako… come to the roof to see me… _ ”

Taako tensed a bit.

“Uh… Remy… got another voice… But I… I  _ know _ this one this time.” he said, looking back up at the temple.

“Let the boy finish his bath!” Remy called, having heard the voice as well.

“No offense Taako.”

“No worries.” Taako said, quickly finishing up.

“Do you remember the last time you had a bath?” Remy asked.

“No really. But I’m getting kinda antsy staying on this plateau. Plus, that old lady owes me paraglider.” Taako said, rinsing off.

“Those things are pretty fucking rad, I won’t lie. Beats the hell outta walking a lot of the time.” Remy said.

Taako nodded a bit as he rung out his hair a bit before snapping his fingers, causing a small gust of wind to come and dried himself off.

He paused for a moment and blinked a bit.

How had he known to do that…?

_ Ah, magic kid, that explains a lot. _

“We can try and find you some… cleaner clothes after you get your paraglider.” Remy said.

Taako nodded, putting his clothes back on.

“Ok. Let’s head for the top of the temple first. Since that’s what she said.”

Remy nodded and lead the way back up.

“Tell me Taako, what  _ can _ you remember, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“My name… and…” Taako paused to think for a moment, following Remy.

“... Not… Not much else… actually…” he finished, ears lowering a bit.

“It’ll come with time, I’m sure.” Remy said, giving Taako a small smile of understanding.

“I hope so…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was Remy!
> 
> God I love Remy~
> 
> Thank you so much again for reading! Chapter 3 will be up next week~


	3. Starting a Journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this is late because I'm a dumb, and also work  
> I'll try to keep a weekly schedule for updating but we'll see how that goes ^^;

After a little bit of walking, and after some climbing, they made it to a small room up at the top of the temple. The woman was standing near the large opening of the room that was facing the castle in the distance.

She smiled at them.

“Well done, young one~ I also see you have already met a friend.”

“Yeah he climbed up here. You said the climb was too steep.” Taako said.

Remy shrugged a bit, figuring that the woman was just fucking with Taako.

“Well, you had to perform the proper trials before I let you leave. You would have surely perished if you had left before.”

“Maybe so. Granted the shit I can do with the slate now is pretty cool.”

The woman nodded.

“Now… it is time I… filled you in on some things…”

Taako tilted his head to the side in confusion.

“I was… Queen Lucretia Rosalind Neverwinter... I was… the last leader of Hyrule. A kingdom that no longer exists.” Then, her form shimmers, and is enveloped in a bright light, blinding the two for but a moment.

And as the light fades, there she floats. She is no longer so old looking, but aged beautifully. White curls roll down her shoulders, golden clasps keeping them tamed as an elegant crown sits upon her head. Her robe, now a rich blue dress, surely fit for royalty, with the symbol of wealth and the kingdom embroidered in the sleeves and hem, a triangle made up of three smaller ones.

Remy was, unimpressed, taking notes as she spoke and keeping a straight face.

Taako, on the other hand, was pretty surprised.

“... Ok so like… what was the point of all this?” he asked.

“Good question. Explain please?” Remy followed up.

“I…. apologize for not telling you sooner. But your memory was still so… fragile. Forgive me.”

“Wait so… so you  _ know _ me?”

“I do… A hundred years go, the entity known as The Hunger was prophesied to attack. We prepared. We chose four champions. Found and mastered four weapons in the form of beasts. And we had the royal twins. The Goddess-Blooded princess, and her knighted twin brother. Your sister, Lup, is that very princess. And you are her knight and protector.” Lucretia explained.

“My… My  _ sister _ ?” Taako asked, eyes widening a bit.

“Yes. Lup Neverwinter, and you, Taako Neverwinter.”

Taako placed a hand on his head, flinching slightly as he tried to remember…

“You two… you were like my own children. On that day…. I thought I lost everything… My kingdom… My daughter… My son…” She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again.

“But… you live. As does Lup.”

Taako looked towards the castle.

“... Is that…  _ Lup _ … That voice I’d been hearing… it that…?”

“Yes. It is Lup’s voice that guides you. Lup, who has been keeping the wrath of The Hunger at bay. She has been doing so for the past 100 years. But… I fear any day now, she will lose her strength…” Lucretia said.

“... There has to be a way to help her.”

“Defeat the Hunger. Were I not powerless, would have gone myself… but I must turn to you. Head to the northeast,” Lucretia, pointing to a set of large mountains in the distance.

“past the dueling peaks. You find the village of Kakariko. Find Nadiya. She will point you further.”

Taako’s gaze followed where she pointed and nodded.

“Ok.”

“And lastly. I believe I owe you this.” Lucretia said, giving a soft smile as she handed Taako the paraglider.

“Thank you.”

“Stay safe Taako… and please… Save Hyrule.” And with that… her ethereal form faded away, disappearing along with the ghostly flames…

Taako was still for a moment, a stray tear going down his face.

He took a deep breath before turning to Remy, a new found determination in his eyes.

Remy smiled a bit and handed Taako a tissue.

“Here, come on. Guess I’m tutorial number two or some shit. Something tells me you need help learning how to use that paraglider.”

Taako chuckled a bit as he took the tissue and used it.

“Guess so, yeah. Can’t be hard to use though right? Just jump from a high enough place, right?”

“Well there’s direction, wind, how strong your grip is, all those things need to be taken into consideration.”

Taako nodded.

“Where do you wanna head to first? No offense, but something tells me you’re barely over three hearts in experience and I don’t think going straight into this mission is gonna be… the best idea until you’ve gotten a bit better.”

“No idea what the heart thing means, but I can get experience on the way to Kakariko, right? Besides, it’s kinda my only lead right now.” Taako said, shrugging.

“Fair enough, but there’s a big old kingdom out there. So if you get bored, let me know, okay?”

“Ok. Do you… know how to get to Kakariko?”

“It’s been a while, but I know the way!” Remy said with a nod.

“Alright! Let’s get going then!” Taako said, excited to start this journey.


	4. The Road to Kakariko Village

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -tosses this here almost 3 weeks late-  
> this chapter really kicked my ass, and so to make up for it being late, it is... like 12 and a half pages long ._.  
> Mostly just travel stuff and bonding between Taako and Remy~

Remy smiles and leads Taako to where they need to jump.  
“Ok, first, do you want some practice goes with that thing before doing the big jump? Where we are should have enough room.”  
Taako nodded.

“Practice sounds great. Gotta get use to doing it and all.”

Remy smiled and lead him to a smaller outcropping of land where he could jump off of.  
“Now, you’ll need to get a running start so the paraglider will have more momentum when you jump. There’s nothing wrong with just jumping in some situations, but in most, you’ll need that speed.” he explained.  
Taako nodded as he followed Remy to the outcrop and listened.

“Now, I want you to try just jumping first.” Remy said.

“Got it.” Taako said, nodding as he took out the paraglider and jumped down from the outcropping, floating down with the paraglider.  
Remy smiled more as he watched Taako glide down.

“It’s great for upper body exercise.”  
Taako chuckled a bit.

“Yeah, it is~”

“Now, try a running jump!”

Taako nodded as he ran back up to the top of the overcropping and did a running jump, pulling out the paraglider and laughing a bit as he glided down.  
“Sweet!”  
He landed on his feet fine and looked back up at Remy.

Remy smiled and started clapping.  
“Ready for the big jump?” he called.

“Hell yeah!”

Remy smiled as the two of them headed to the edge of the Plateau.

“You go first, ok?” Remy said.

“Ok.” Taako, taking a deep breath and taking a running start towards the edge, and jumped, pulling the paraglider out and floating safely to the ground, landing on his feet.

Meanwhile Remy just  
fucking jumps without a paraglider.

Taako saw Remy just, do that and yelped in surprise.  
“What the fuck!?”

But, he soon saw Remy just float down gently with his cloak. Taako let out a sigh of relief and a small chuckle.  
Remy soon landed by Taako, a smile on his face.

“You did wonderful Taako!”

Taako smiled back.  
“Nach~”

“Ok, so you wanna go to the little village where the bars are good. Which means we’re probably gonna have to fight. What do you use to fight with?” Remy asked.

“I uh, found this sword while I was doing the shrines.” Taako said, pulling out a simple broadsword.  
“And I…” he stared off for a moment before snapping his fingers, making a small flame.  
“guess I can do magic.”  
“I got a bow and some arrows too.”

“Ok, good. A balanced fighter. That’s a good thing. What are you familiar with fighting?” Remy asked.

“... I’m real good with the bow, not so much with the sword.” Taako answered.

“Okay. I can handle the close combat and you can do stuff from a safer distance, okay?”

Taako nodded.  
“Sounds good.”

Remy smiled, showing Taako his cool scimitar.  
“This is my weapon!”

Taako smiled back.  
“That is awesome~”

Remy smiles more, leading the way. His mask was set on the back of his head.  
His creepy, creepy mask…

“... Hey Remy? What’s up with that mask?” Taako asked.  
It filled him with… a sense of dread for some reason…

“Oh, I’m from the desert areas, and since my goggles are being repaired, I was using the mask to keep the sand out of my eyes. I’ve had it ever since I was a very small child. It was a gift.” Remy explained.  
The mask almost seems to be staring at Taako.

Taako blinked a couple times.  
“O… kay… It uh… sure is an interesting mask.”  
Maybe it was the wind, but Taako swore he saw the mask move.

“Yeah, my Nana gave it to me, said it would keep me safe!” Remy smiled, turning to face Taako.  
Taako hoped to all the Gods that it was just the wind.  
He nodded and smiled back.

“Hey, you want some lunch?”

Taako was about to answer when his stomach growled, rather loudly.  
“... You know what, lunch sounds great right now.”  
Remy smiled more and lead Taako to a cleared area where they could start a fire, and not cause a wildfire. Taako followed after him, tying his hair up in a bun as they walked. After a little bit of walking, Remy pulled out his mess kit. His cloak almost seemed like a pocket dimension, though it wasn’t. He asked Taako to go collect some firewood, and the blonde nodded and went off.  
Meanwhile, Remy was collecting something, probably food.  
A big bird came by and

Feathers everywhere, bye bye birdie.  
That was a big bird, but it’s dead now. And Remy was carrying back the body.

“I got the meat!”

“Nice!”

Remy handed Taako the bird.  
“Hold this please!” Taako nodded and the bird.  
Remy opened the pack he carries and pulled out some salt, a bottle of milk, and what looked like to be some hot pepper, and a carrot of some sort.  
There’s also a couple of other things that Taako could see. Like rice, some Goron Spice as well, probably gotten from the same place as the milk.  
However, those staying in the bag.

After a while, the food was ready!  
And Taako was very ready to eat, having not eaten a proper meal since he woke up.

“Eat up!” Remy said, handing Taako a big hearty bowl. 

“Thanks Rem.” Taako said, taking the bowl and starting to eat.  
Remy smiled and ate slowly, happy to have something creamy.

“Next time I can try and get us some bread too.”

Taako nodded.  
“Ok. This is really good by the way~” he said.

“Thank you! It’s something my biggest sister taught me.”

Taako paused at that.  
Sister…  
He glanced down and thought about what Lucretia had told him…  
Remy quietly cleans his bowl, he had a feeling Taako would need the bulk of the food to warm up.  
And that he probably hadn’t eaten in a long while.

“Ho there!”

Remy perked up a bit.  
“Hello?”

A Hylian approached them, a pack on his back that was full of survival stuff, likely, as well as a small sword on his hip.  
“May I join your campfire? It’s dangerous to be alone at night!”

“Uhhh, sure?”

Taako was brought out of his thoughts as the Hylian joined them. The man sat down by the campfire, sighing a bit.

“Thank you, I’ve been traveling all day.”

“What’s your name?” Remy asked.

“”Ah, my name is Kero.”

“Hi, I’m Remy.”

“Taako.”

The Hylian pulled out an apple, setting it by the campfire to toast it.  
“What brings you two out of the safety of the towns?”

“Just traveling, sometimes you gotta get Goron Spice yourself, ya know? While this isn’t the safest, it’s still safer paths for us to travel, no?”

“Ahah! Very true! Are you guys heading to the stable past the Dueling Peaks?”

“We’re going to be making a pit stop there, see if Agus is still alive and well. He wonders a lot.”

“Ah! Agus! Last I saw, a few days ago he was on his way to Kakariko to restock.”

“Agus?” Taako asked.

“Oh, well maybe we’ll meet him on the way there.” Remy said before looking at Taako.  
“Agus is a merchant, he’s a friend to most.” he explained.  
Taako nodded a bit and soon finished eating. Remy smiled a bit.

“You feeling any better Taako?” he asked as Taako nodded.

Kero grabs the apple, cutting it in half and taking a bite of the baked inside.  
“Get sick?”

“Got struck with some ice magic. My apprentice seems to always grow out of his warmer clothes so fast, but I think he’s done growling for now.” Remy said. Taako looked at him, giving a sort of look when Remy called him his ‘apprentice’. Remy looked back at Taako.

“Just… don’t try and eat hot peppers next time your cold, ok?”

Taako nodded.  
“Ok.”   
Remy smiled and patted Taako’s back.  
“So, what are you doing out here?” he asked, looking back at Kero.

“Ah, I’m making a map of the roads and rivers.”

“Isn’t that rather dangerous for only one person?”

“Oh, I’m only taking over the Necluda region! I have friends doing the Lanayru, Hebra, Faron, and Gerudo regions! We’re all planning to meet up in Hateno Village once we’re done!”

“Your friend will be hot water if they’re not female or native in the Gerudo areas.” Remy warned.

“Oh, aha! Yeah, Cree went to Gerudo Town! She’ll be fine!” Kero reassured.

“She’ll probably have lots of fun if she wears the appropriate clothes, the sand can burn you.” Remy said.  
Taako was silent as he simply listened Remy and Kero chat, unsure what to say.  
Remy added another apple to the fire. Kero could have it, or perhaps Taako would want it.  
“.... So.”

Kero is just enjoying his own apple.  
“Hm?”

“Tell me, you know the path up there, right?” Remy asked, pointing towards the tower in the distance.  
Kero looked back to the tower.

“Hmm… Afraid not. But, you might be able to simply cross the river to get to the base. There’s a bridge just past the mountains, or you can hop the rocks just further from here.” he said.

“That’s not too bad, the water is fresh and clean.”

“That it is!”

“So, tell me-” Remy started before sneezing.  
“Damn allergies. So, why make a map?” he asked.

“People don’t really travel all that much these days. So, there’s a lot of situations where people will get lost easily! That’s why my friends and I decided to make pieces of a map!” Kero explained.

“Huh, good enough reason as any then!”

After a moment of comfortable silence, the Hylian soon stands up, dusting off his pants.  
“I should be going. Thank you for letting me rest a bit! And hey, you should stop by Hateno in a few weeks, we should have the map done by then!” he said.

“You got it! Thank you. You sure you’re going to be okay?” Remy asked.

“Yeah! I’ve got my trust sword with me!”

Remy smiles, he had his own sword with him, good.  
“Be safe, good luck! Taako, you ready to head out?” he asked, looking at the blond.  
Taako nodded.

“Yeah.”

Remy dismissed the fire and stood up.  
“Let’s goooooooooo~!”

Taako smiled and got up as well.  
“Yeah~”

Remy smiled and lead the way as Taako followed after him, looking around. Remy soon started to hum a familiar tune. A tune of oceans and seas that may or may not have existed. Taako’s ears perked up a bit at the tune, simply silently listening to Remy hum.  
The tune was light and warm, reminding one of home and of the open seas. Taako smiled faintly as he listened. Remy happily leads the way as they drew closer to a tower. Taako’ve gaze soon went to the tower as they got closer. Remy looked up at it as well.

“.... Wanna loot this place?” he asked.

“Yes. I am so climbing that thing.” Taako responded back.

“Hell yeah!”  
Remy was a fucking climbing pro.  
Taako rushed forward and started climbing the tower.  
Remy was born to climb.  
Taako had to stop a couple times as he climbed, amazed at how well Remy climbed. But, he did manage to get to the top, a little after Remy did. As he looked around the top of the tower, he noticed a pedestal, similar to the one he’d seen on the tower on the Plateau.  
He walked over and placed the slate on it. It glowed and a drop came from above. As it was given back to Taako, he could see a map of the area.  
Remy looked over Taako’s shoulder at the slate, a small smile on his face.

“Is that tech?” he asked.

“Uh, I guess? I found it in the shrine that I woke up in.” Taako said.

“Can I see it real quick?”

“Sure.” Taako shrugged, handing the slate out for Remy. In return, Remy handed Taako an orb full of water and glitter.

“It bounces! Give me ten minutes please!”

Taako just, stared at the orb.  
“Ok…?”  
The glitter moved around with the ball, suspended in the water. Taako just… stared as the glitter moved.

Remy is tinkering with the slate.

After several moments, Remy smiled as he finished.  
“Here, try loading this bad boy up now!”

Taako blinked, looking at Remy after a moment as he registered he was being talked to.  
“Huh?”

Remy chuckled.  
“Try the slate.” he said, handing it out for Taako to take.

“Oh! Ok.” Taako said, blushing faintly from embarrassment as he handed Remy the orb back, taking the slate and starting it up. It seemed to run a lot smoother as it booted up, and it lacked the sand and water that was under the screen that had been there previously. Taako smiled as he looked at Remy.

“Thanks Remy.”

“I uh… couldn’t really fix the camera. That’s a hardware problem. Not software which is what I’m better at, but uh….” Aww, Remy was blushing.

“That’s ok.” Taako said, still smiling at Remy. The other smiled back.

“So, anything else up here to do or…?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Let’s glide!”  
Taako smirked and nodded, taking a running start off the tower and paragliding down to the other side of the river. Remy leaped off and glided down as well with his cloak.  
Taako landed after a moment on his feet, just fine. He looked up and watched as Remy came down.  
Remy landed gently, his hood falling from his head.  
Tightly braided white hair was revealed, the rest of the braids still being trapped under the rest of the cloak.  
Taako simply blinked as the hood fell off. Remy hadn’t seemed to notice. He looked… different from Lucretia. His bright red eyes looked happy, so unlike Lucretia’s tired sapphire eyes. Taako just tilted his head a bit. Remy looked back at Taako and blinked, gently patting his own face.

“Is there something on my face?”

“No.”

Remy blinked again and looked around.  
“You see something?”

Taako shook his head.  
“No. You’re hood’s down.” he said.

Remy’s face got darker, mostly due from the blush that was not present as he pulled his hood up.  
“Just… pretend you didn’t see it. Pretend it’s red, ok?” he said.

Taako tilted his head in confusion.  
“There’s nothing wrong with white hair.”

“I… I know that. It makes me… different though. Everyone else where I live has red hair.”  
Taako nodded a bit. Remy relaxed a bit after that.

“I… don’t mind when it’s down at night. Come on, we gotta cross these plains.”

Taako nodded.  
“Alright.”  
Remy smiled and lead the way.  
And soon they saw horses!  
Taako stared for a moment.  
He kinda wanted a horse now.  
Remy wanted a horse too.

“Well… wanna try and tame a horse?”

“Yes.”  
Remy smiled and headed over to the right. There were a lot of horses on the left as well.  
Gentle sneaky noises  
Remy quietly walked up to a horse, just being quiet, before slowly getting on.  
He made himself seem like he belonged, not the best stealth, but definitely worth it to not spook the horse.  
Taako crouched into the grass and snuck up on another horse, and just slipped onto the horse without it noticing.

Remy gently pet his horse before gently guiding them towards Taako’s.  
“Well, that was easier than I expected.” he said softly.

“Yeah, it was~” Taako responded back, petting his horse as well.  
Soft neighs  
Remy smiled and carefully lead them to the stables.

As they drew near, the stable hand waved them over.  
“Hello there! Caught yourselves some new steeds, eh?”

“Yep~” Taako responded.

“Would you like to register them? Only 20 rupees, and it includes a handmade saddle and bridle!”  
Taako’s ears lowered a bit at the price.  
Shit. He had no money…  
Remy nudged Taako. He was holding a small bag in his hand. Taako looked at Remy as he was nudged, and then the bag as Remy held it up to him. He smiled and took the bag.

“Thank you.” he said softly as Remy smiled at him.  
“Yeah, I’d like to register my horse, thank you.”

“Wonderful! We’ll help you two saddle them up. Want to give them names?”  
Remy nodded.

“I’d like to name mine Garyl.”

“I would like to name mine Nabooru.”

“Alright! We’ll customize their bridles!”  
Remy is gently petting his horse. She was a good horse! Taako nodded as he gave his horse an apple.

Gentle pats for the world’s best horse.  
And Taako’s horse.

Taako smiled at Remy, and he smiled back.

The two stable hands equipped the horses with their personalized bridles and many good words spoken to these lovely horsies.

“There we go! These two are ready to ride! Be sure to give them plenty of pats so they warm to you!”

Taako nodded.  
“Got it.”

“Ahah… That’s quite an odd accent you have! From Akala are you?”

Taako tilted his head a bit to the side.  
“No?”

“They’re my apprentice, they’re from further out then the desert.” Remy explained.

“Huh… your accent is… pretty distinct, I can say that!”  
The second stable hand nodded.  
“I remember a Zora having that type of accent a while back!”

Taako’s ears perked up a bit.  
“Which Zora?”

“A blue fellow. He was walking to Kakariko. But that was a long time ago.”

“Ok…” Taako said, his ears lowering a bit.

“Hey, it’s ok kiddo. I’m sure it’s probably your pen pal.” Remy reassured. Taako simply nodded in response.  
“You ready to head out? I know this is kinda far for your first excursion.” he asked.

“Yeah, I’m ready~” Taako smirked, instantly perking up.

“You two take care when heading that way! I’ve seen monsters in the distance!” one stable hand said.

“We will, thank you for the heads up.” Remy said, Taako nodding in agreement. Remy turned to Taako and smiled at him.  
“Ready to ride?”

“Yeah!”

\---  
On the road ahead… they, unfortunately hit a bad luck day.  
As they ran into five black bokoblins.

Fortunately, their skills and muscle memory served in their favor, as three poof into bones upon defeat, and the other two were sent scrambling away in fear.  
The two were relatively unscathed. Though, Taako retained a few bruises and Remy had unfortunately gotten a small fracture in his arm.

Currently, Remy was trying hard not to curse, feeling his arm burn.  
“Taako, you ok?” he asked, turning to the blond.

“Yeah, I’m fine. You?” Taako responded, looking back at Remy.

“I’ll… be ok later. They got my arm pretty good. Probably need to get it healed once we get to town. Which means I can’t ride,”

“I should be able to put it in a splint. You should be able to ride that way,” Taako offered,

“I’d rather walk with my horse.” Remy said before giving Taako a small smile.  
“I would very much appreciate a splint though.”  
Taako nodded as he got a piece of wood and a cloth and made a make-shift splint for Remy.

Remy looked a bit silly with the split on, what with the cloak. His hood was currently down, as it fallen from his head during the fight.  
“Thank you Taako. We’re close to town. We should be there by sunset.”

Taako nodded.  
“Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try not to be so late with the next chapter, I'm also sorry for no art this chapter, just, nothing really grabbing my fancy for a scene to draw out


	5. Kakariko Village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after a million years, here's chapter 5!  
> this was gonna be longer, but I think ending it when they head to bed was a good idea since it's been forever since I've updated ^^;  
> Anyway, hope you all enjoy the chapter!

Just as Remy had said, they arrived at the village a bit before sunset.

Remy would definitely need some rest that night. However, the aura of pain and dismemberment he radiated when enemies got too close was interesting. It was never aimed towards Taako or the horses though. Remy was currently walking with his horse. Nabooru was a good horse, trotting along with Remy.

An older Sheikah woman was sitting by a campfire at the entrance to the village, smoking on an old cob pipe.

“Why, hello there travelers-” she stopped in her sentence as she saw the state Remy was in.

“-oh my…”

“Hello?” Remy asked, blinking a bit. His hood was still down, showing his white hair.

“Why… you two are certainly a strange pair…” the woman said.

“No more strange than the world we live in. Are you alright ma’am?” Remy asked.

“Oh well yes, just twisted my ankle a bit, so I’m resting here… You yourselves seem a bit beaten up though! A visit to the inn should help you greatly.” the woman said.

“Do you need help getting to the inn? I don’t mind offering a helping hand.” Remy offered.

Taako nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, we can help out, no problem.”

“Oh no, I’ll be just fine~” she said. She paused a moment as she looked at Taako.

“Say… that device on your hip…”

Taako blinked, looking at the slate.

“Uh... yeah?”

“Your name… it wouldn’t happen to be Taako, would it?”

Remy blinked a bit, his expression shifting slightly to become unreadable. He didn’t like this…

Taako gave a confused look.

“... And what if it is?”

“Well, then I would say you simply _must_ go and see Lady Nadiya right away! She’s been waiting for you for such a long time.” the woman said.

“... And might we ask what your name is?” Remy asked.

“Oh, you can just call me Nanna.” she said with a smile.

Taako blinked a bit at the information.

“Oh, good. I was planning on seeing her anyway. Where can I find her?” he asked.

“To the back, past the clothing shop and up the wooden stairs. It was such an honor to meet you sir. Though, I’m sure you’ve heard that so much since you’ve been alive for so long~” she laughed.

Taako rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Uh… Yeah…”

Remy smiled.

“So, Nanna, let’s get you to that inn, eh?” he asked, changing the subject.

“Oh! No, no. I’m just fine. You’ll need the beds more than me from the looks of it, my dear! My house is nearby anyhow~” she said, smiling at Remy.

“Well, we can help you home then. I’d rather you be somewhere safe then out hurt near sunset and the village's edge.”

“Don’t you worry about my dear~ Nanna’s still got some fight in her!” she said, smiling at the two before waving the tip of her pipe at them.

“Go on along. I’ll make my way home just fine.”

“Are you sure?” Remy asked.

“It’d be no problem.” Taako offered.

“I’m sure. Thank you both though.”

“Ok. Just like, holler if you need anything. Bad luck it seems today.” Remy said, standing up as straight as he could.

“It’s peaceful enough here though. Cado and Dorian make sure of that~”

Remy nodded and smiled as he motioned for Taako to follow him into town. Taako waved to Nanna and followed after him.

It seemed like a rather peaceful town. A clothing shop, an archery store, a general store, and an Inn, as well as many houses for the residents. A shrine sat atop one of the larger hills, and a trail leading further into the nearby forest. And two men were standing guard at a very important looking building in the back of the town.

“So, Taako, do you wanna meet this Nadiya now? Or in the morning?” Remy asked after looking around the town a bit as they walked.

“I mean, I’m fine either way. It’s up to you. If you want to rest, we can see her tomorrow.” Taako said, shrugging.

“I’m fine either way too. This is a Taako choice, sorry buddy.”

Taako thought for a moment.

“... Let’s go tomorrow. I’m pretty tired after that fight.”

Remy nodded in understanding.

“Come on, we should have enough for a room. Some rest will do us good.”

~~Granted, he himself had been up the last couple of days~~

Taako nodded. He was just, _so_ tired. He hadn’t slept since waking up in the Shrine of Resurrection. And they had been traveling at least a day.

They soon made it to the Inn and walked inside, Remy approaching the innkeeper, his arm still in the splint. There was a larger looking man standing behind the counter, snoozing away.

Taako blinked a bit at the man.

“Uh, hello?” he called softly. Remy walked up and gently poked him.

The man quickly snort awoke.

“AHHWELCOMETOTHESHUTEYEINN!” he yelled out, causing Taako to jump back a bit.

“Uh, hi?” Remy greeted.

“Ahh… it’s 20 rupees for a regular bed, and 40 for a soft bed.” the man said, rubbing the back of his head.

“What’s the difference?” Remy asked as Taako tilted his head in confusion.

“The soft bed is stuffed with premium Cucco feathers… or something, I think. Sleep on that and… um… ya know… you’ll be more energized than usual.” he explained.

“What’s in the regular bed then? Normal bed stuff?” Remy asked.

“Uh… normal Cucco feathers.”

Taako looked at Remy and shrugged a bit. He didn’t care.

Remy set down 40 rupees.

“Two normal beds please?”

The man nodded, gesturing to the two beds to the left.

“Right over there. Would you like a complimentary potion for your arms. Looks like it’s hurting.”

Remy blinked.

“... That… would be nice. Thank you.” he said.

He handed over a small bottle with red liquid inside.

“Here. Have a good night’s rest.” he said.

“Thank you.” Remy said, taking the bottle and motioning for Taako to follow him.

  
“Thanks.” Taako thanked, following

Remy sat down on one of the beds and looked over at Taako.

“So, crazy day, eh?” he said, drinking the potion.

Taako gave a small chuckle and nodded.

“Yeah. It really has been.”

“On the plus side, we made it to town.”

“Yeah. That’s a good thing.” Taako agreed, uniting his hair from its ponytail.

Remy started feeling better after the potion and undid his cloak.

Remy

Has a _shit ton_ of hair.

“How’s your arm doing?” Taako asked, blinking at just how much hair Remyt had.

Remy smiled at the question.

“Doing a lot better thanks to the potion. Thank you again for the splint. It helped my arm not get any worse.” he said, starting to let his hair down. Sleeping with his hair up gave him migraines.

“What do you have with you anyway? I don’t think I saw a lot when we were traveling.” Remy asked.

Taako smiled as well.

“Welcome And uh… not a lot… Just weapons I’ve been picking on and some monster parts. Some ores too.” the blond said.

“... We’ll get supplies in the morning, maybe after we meet Nadiya?” Remy suggested.

Taako nodded.

“Ok.”

Remy smiled.

“You wanna talk some, or sleep? We can always talk in the morning too. They don’t have to be limited to just before bed.”

“I’m… pretty tired, actually. Weird since I’ve been asleep for like, a hundred years.” Taako answered, shrugging a bit.

“You ran a lot today, and also got your butt frozen. Your body isn’t used to so much shit happening to it.”

Taako chuckled a bit.

“Yeah, I guess so.”

Remy smiled. He would dim the lamps when Taako fell asleep.

“Why didn’t you that old women if she had warmer clothes anyway?”

“I don’t know. I guess I was a little eager to get to the shrines, so I could get off the Plateau.” Taako said, laying down on the bed.

Remy nodded, making a note to get Taako warmer clothes in the morning. Taako curled up under the blankets, giving a small yawn. Remy smiled as he dimmed the lamps a bit.

“Sweet dreams Taako.”

“You too Remy.”

**Author's Note:**

> >:3c
> 
> Hope you guys liked chapter 1! Chapter 2 will be up soon!


End file.
